Fairy tail's book of fairy tales
by XxthespellboundangelxX
Summary: Lucy and Levy find a book of fairy tales in the guild library, but by reading it they free powerful book villains from their prison, when Jellal and the fairy tail girls go missing, its up to Natsu Gray, Erza, Elfman, Romeo and Gajeel to save them before its to late. Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Elfgreen, Rowen, and Gale
1. Prolouge

**I don't own any of the characters or stories those belong to Hiro Mashima and Disney respectively **

**I also don't own the cover photo**

Levy's POV

(In the guild library)

Askua, Lucy and I were sitting in the guild's library, Lucy was frantically searching for a children's book, while I was talking with Askua trying to keep the bored 5 year old entertained, it was easier said than done. Normally Askua would be in bed, but today was Alzack and Bisca's 15th anniversary and they wanted to do something special, so they decided to go out for the night and leave Askua with me and Lucy, because let's face it, we were probably one of the few people that could be trusted with a child for hours.

Anyway, so apparently Bisca or Alzack always read Askua a story before bed, and she refused to go to sleep without it, and that's how Lucy and I ended up in the guild library at 10 o clock at night, with a half asleep toddler in my lap that was fighting to stay awake, and acting like a child, but I guess since she was a child you really couldn't blame her.

"I want a story now levy" Askua whined, "I'm so tired."

"Then why don't you go to sleep, I'm sure you will get a story tomorrow." I pleaded trying to get Askua to go to sleep. "Alzack and Bisca will kill me if she figures out that she was up this late," I thought to myself, she should have been asleep an hour ago.

"No I want a story now," Askua yelled.

"Lu-chan, have you found a story yet!" I yelled, hoping that she would have found something.

"Sorry Levy-chan, all the books here are thick novels, there's no children's stories." She yelled back, the ladder she was standing on tipping precariously.

I sighed, "Maybe I have some books back in my apartment" I thought.

"Wait," she yelled "I think I found something," she yelled climbing down the ladder. I turned around to see her holding a small thin book, labeled _Walt Disney's book of Fairy tales. _

She hands the book to me and I look at it curiously, "I've never seen this book before." I say, I have been through this library many times and I do not remember seeing any book like this.

"Does it really matter Levy-chan, you probably saw it and forgot about it or something, let's just read Askua a story, and then send her to bed. I'm actually quite tired as well." Lucy replied yawning.

"Fine," I said, but there was still something about this book that made me uneasy.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl named Cinderella, she had a wonderful life, her mom died when she was younger, but her dad loved her unconditionally. Unfortunately her dad married a widow with 2 daughters, who hated Cinderella…" I looked up 5 minutes later and saw that both Lucy and Askua had fallen into a deep sleep.

"Awwww," I said, they looked so peaceful.

I picked up Askua a put her on one of the small couches in the library, and draped a blanket over her. I walked back over to Lucy pondering what to do, I couldn't just leave her there. I heard a door slam open at the front of the library, I turned around to see Natsu along with Alzack and Bisca.

I put my finger to my lips, indicating that they should be quiet, but since Natsu obviously doesn't know the meaning of quiet he started yelling, "Hey Levy!"

"Solid script quiet," I chant and suddenly Natsu stops talking.

"Do you not know how to be quiet Natsu?" I ask, I have no idea how Lucy puts up with him all the time.

I sigh, "Anyways, Alzack, Bisca, Askua is sleeping on the couch over there."

"Thanks Levy, we owe you one" Alzack says, while carrying Askua out of the library.

"You're welcome, Have a good night." I reply.

Now what should I do with Lucy? I really don't want to wake her up, she was so tired before. I see Natsu out of the corner of my eye, and I get an idea.

"Hey Natsu, can you carry Lucy home, I don't want to wake her up."

"Sure Levy anything for my Luce," he replied gently picking her up princess style then leaving the library, as quietly as he could.

I swear those two need to start dating soon or else I will kill someone I thought as I started to pack up the library. I looked at the story book that I was reading to Askua, it still gives me a strange feeling, like some dark magic is at work. It's too late to do anything about it tonight, I thought sadly, I'll come back in the morning.

I turn off the lights and close the door completely un-aware of the magic about to unfold in the room.

No POV

(Back in the library)

Back in the library, strange things started to happen, the lights started flickering, and the books started flying. Suddenly the book that Levy was reading started to glow illuminating the dark room and the pages started to fly before settling on a blank page that had only 4 words, Once upon a time.

Suddenly the light intensified, so bright that it rivaled Sting's Holy Nova, and once it finally subsided 6 figures were left in the library, 6 people that would cause fairy tail quite a bit of trouble.

**Okay I feel like it's important to say this but I'M NOT TRYING TO COPY ANYONE, I'm putting this here because i know that people will message me saying that this is extremely similar to another story. But i swear i am not trying to copy anyone this story will be extremely different than most of the fairy tale stories if you just wait a while. Okay Angel out. **


	2. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

**Yay new chapter! I'm sorry this took so long but i have a lot of stuff for school and its also a really long chapter, i just couldn't decide when to end it. (this is the longest chapter i have ever written like EVER)**

**So I hope you enjoy it**

Lucy POV

I woke up in the middle of the night very confused because, one, I distinctly remember falling asleep in the guild library with Levy and Askua and somehow I'm in my bed in my apartment, and two, Natsu is currently sleeping in my bed, which happens a lot so it isn't really a surprise anymore, but the most confusing off all is the fact that there is now a glowing pumpkin in my living room.

I know I probably should wake Natsu up, but something about that pumpkin was calling to me, like I needed to touch it, I stopped. This pumpkin must have some kind of dark magic to it. I stumbled back trying to reach Natsu, I tried to scream but my voice just wouldn't work. Suddenly the pumpkin started growing and transforming, I slowly step back only to crash into someone. I turn around expecting to see Natsu but he was still sleeping, I look up and see a tall woman, almost 6 foot, she had thick grey hair that had been pulled back into a poof, and was wearing a long sophisticated dress, she had cold calculating eyes and thin lips that formed an eerie grin. I started to scream, trying to wake up Natsu, or break free so I could find my keys, but she put a hand over my mouth, and said "You are strong little one, breaking the spell on the pumpkin, but this would have been a lot easier of you would have just given into it"

What is she talking about, I don't even know her and know she wants to freaking kidnap me, what the hell!

She pushed me back towards the pumpkin, which had turned into a creepy looking carriage, the body of the carriage still looked like a pumpkin, but the vines has extended and had grown thorns, and there was glowing red wheels that had been put on the bottom. There was also a few windows, just enough to keep air circling but they were bared up like prison windows, it was clear that she wanted no one to escape.

I let out a short scream when I was thrown into the carriage roughly, I sit up only to see a dark glow of magic surrounding the carriage, I try to break free but I can't seem to move, suddenly I hear someone calling my name. "Luce, Luce where are you, Lucy answer me!" I smile, even in this bleak situation there is always a glimmer of hope, especially since Natsu is there. Now I know that help will come, I thought as I passed out.

Natsu POV

I wake up to a scream, I bolt up in bed, and look around. I can't see Luce anywhere.

"Luce," I call "Luce," still no answer, something's wrong. "Lucy answer me, I call as I'm running through the house trying to find her. I gasp as I enter the living room there is a glowing carriage surrounded by a black light, look to through the window of the carriage only to see a falling figure and a glimpse of blond hair.

I glare angrily at the figure standing beside the carriage, "who are you, and what do you want with Lucy." I growl, I don't know who this person is but there is no way in hell that I'm letting her take Lucy.

"You can call me the step-mother, and I need Lucy to complete my story, someone has freed me from my prison but this freedom is only temporary. To be truly free I need two people to complete my story the damsel, which is the blond maiden in the carriage and a hero which I feel should be you, pinky."

What. The. Hell. Is this woman nuts, she needs Lucy to be a damsel in some stupid story! Suddenly a small glass shoe lands in front of me. "You will need this to get into my story," she says "You will also need to find my story book before the time limit, now good bye." She says climbing into the carriage.

"Wait time limit?" I call frozen in place.

"oh yeah" she starts " I must have forgotten to mention it, the story starts in 24 hours, and if you're not in the story by then, your little blond friend will die and I will win the story, and finally become free!" she yells with pure joy in her voice.

The carriage starts to glow "bye, bye now" she says "and tell November I said hi, when I'm free, I might visit her once every millennium or so" she says laughing. Wait I yelled Lucy… The Carriage disappeared, with a flash. I looked outside, everything looked so normal, they could have gone anywhere, I need to find her, I will find you, Lucy. I picked up the shoe and ran straight to the guild, maybe master will know what's happening.

Meanwhile at fairy hills…

Erza POV

I woke up to an explosion, it seemed to have come from down stairs, I requiped into my hearts kruex armour and ran down stairs. I ran into the lobby and see a broken wall there's a lot of dust so I can barely see anything, at this point all of the girls were all down stairs, alarmed about the explosion that woke them up at 2 o clock in the morning.

At this point the dust had started to clear to see 5 figures, there was 3 women and 2 males, the first women was almost grotesque looking she had oily greasy white hair, and her skin glowed an unhealthy purple color, her eyes her cold and she had a deceitful smile on. She had a black strapless dress on that didn't really fit her larger frame, but underneath the dress instead of legs she had squid tentacles!

The second woman had thick curly black hair with a few stray pieces falling over her face, and pale skin, she was wearing a full length red dress with a leather belt around the waist.

The first man looked over confident, with slicked back hair that had been pulled into a low ponytail, with a cocky smile. He was wearing a low cut red shirt with a leather belt around his waist, he had black tights on with knee high boots and small yellow gloves.

The other man was a well-built Asian man who had no hair and a long droopy mustache and was only wearing a pair of baggy pants.

The last woman looked purely wicked, she had a black headdress that was covering her long horns and ruby red lips that were grinning creepily, she had a black chocker necklace on with long draping black robes that trailed behind her.

By this time almost the whole building was awake and downstairs, Juvia was right behind me, still in her Gray pajamas, which are a tad bit creepy, Evergreen was beside her with her glasses in her hand ready to turn any intruders to stone, Laki just walked downstairs looking groggy but woke up once she saw the predicament. Wendy and Levy were behind them looking scared but still in fighting stances preparing to fight.

"Who are you and why are you here." I yell using a voice that sent most people running for the hills.

The cocky handsome one speaks up and says "I am Gaston, and my fellow friends here, are Ursala, Gothel, and…"

"Don't you dare say my name you fool" hisses the horned woman.

"Sorry Maleficent," replies Gaston quivering under her glance. "

We all face palm, blown away by his stupidity.

Who the hell are these people and why are they using the names from fairy tale villains? I think

Gaston starts talking again trying to ignore the murderous gaze of Maleficent, "And anyways… we need a damsel for our stories, and some of you lovely ladies have what it takes."

What. The. Hell.

Are these guys insane, what freking stories! Well if they intend to harm my nakama then I have to stop them.

I requip into my heaven's wheel armour and say to them "I will not let you touch my friends."

I launch an attack of swords at them, but unfortunately they all dodge them quickly, these guys are fast, I think to myself.

I heat maleficent scream out "get your damsel then get out of here got it!"

And then I hear another woman presumably Gothel call out "Hey Asian guy, control your hero already."

Hero were they talking about me?

They all run towards me, and just as I'm about to stab them I get tackled by the Asian guy that Gothel was talking to.

"Get off of me unless you want a sword through your gut." I hiss at the man.

"I wouldn't unless you want your precious damsel to die dearie." He replies

"Who?"

"Your criminal boyfriend, we intercepted him and his pink haired friend on the way here, I think he was coming here to visit," I stare in shock, these nut jobs took down Jellal, He continues "He was very loyal he just gave up once we captured his pink haired friend." I can't stand hearing this anymore, I scream and run at him yelling "that's because he wasn't a heartless bastard like you, give him back!"

I run up to him and put a blade at his throat, "where is Jellal?" I hiss.

"He's already in the story, you have 24 hours to find him or he dies." And with that he disappears only leaving a pretty flower pin and a note in his place. I pick it up and put it in my storage space and turn around to help my friends only to realize that they already lost their battles.

Evergreen disappeared in a puff of smoke, Juvia was passed out in a cage of her own water, Levy was already gone her magic pen on the floor, and Wendy was the only one still fighting, seeing that her opponent couldn't seem to fight. Wendy blasts her with the sky dragon roar and she seems to go flying, but two moments later she appears out of nowhere, I scream at Wendy trying to warn her but it was too late, Gothel touched her and she was enveloped in a golden light, then her and Gothel disappeared.

How could this happen, they were one of the strongest in Fairy tail, they couldn't have been taken down this easily, I grab my flower pin from my storage space and read the note, _it says you will need this to enter the story hero, _I run to the guild confused, hopefully we can find something in 24 hours.

Wendy's POV

"Get your damsel then get out of here got it!" I hear someone scream, Damsel? What the heck.

I hear a different voice yell out "Hey Asian guy, control your hero already." Who calls some one Asian guy? That's really disrespectful. Suddenly all the villains regroup and charge at us, Erza prepared her swords to fire at them, but just as she was about to attack them someone tackled her to the ground. Suddenly all the villains ran towards us, the creepy woman with horns ran towards Evergreen, the other creepy lady with squid tentacles scuttled over to Juvia, and the weirdly dressed man sauntered over to Levy.

I watch as Evergreen activates her stone eyes trying to turning the horned woman to stone, but the woman covered her eyes and sent her bird towards Evergreen, Evergreen tried to duck but the bird lands on her shoulder, and green smoke starts to slowly engulf her. "Evergreen" I yell running towards her. But I stop when I feel a cold presence behind me, I slowly turn around and see one of the women, Gothel I think standing behind me, I guess with all the commotion I accidentally forgot about her. _Wing slash of the sky dragon_, I cry out, I hit her dead on, which sent her flying across the room, and she hit the wall with a bang.

Satisfied that she was out cold I scanned my surroundings seeing who I could help, Laki was trying to dispel the green smoke around Evergreen that was almost to her neck now, and the creepy woman with the horns had disappeared. I saw Juvia releasing a wave on her opponent, only for her opponent to stop the wave and turn it back on her, only this time the water turned an unhealthy black color, I rushed to try to help Juvia, but Gothel appeared in my way again. I thought she was out cold! _Talons of the sky dragon_ I yell aiming for her head, but my kick just missed her, I turned towards her and let out my sky dragons roar which sent her flying into a different wall, which hopefully knocked her out.

Suddenly I hear a gunshot, I whip around to see Levy facing off against the handsome guy, he just sent out a load of gun fire, and she just sent out a load of fire, but every time one of his bullets hit her magic they both disappeared. I prepared to do a sky dragon's roar to knock the guy out, but I heard a rustle behind me and turned around sending it towards Gothel instead. I turn around to see that one of the handsome guy's bullets had hit Levy and she quickly disintegrated, I look around and see that Evergreen is almost completely submerged in the green smoke, Juvia is passed out in a black water prison, laki passed out, and Erza's opponent just vanished.

Why is everyone going down this easily? And why are me and Erza the only people left, I get that Erza is strong, but why me, Juvia and Evergreen are much stronger than me. I try to stay positive but the situation is bleak, this has never happened before in fairy tail, 3 of our nakama has disappeared and we have no idea where. This is really bad.

I see my opponent again and send her flying with a sky dragon roar, and turn to see Erza yelling my name, I get confused for a while but when I feel a hand on my shoulder I get it, I see a bright light and I feel dizzy, I can barely stand up anymore, I can't take it anymore, everything is going black I'm passing out.

Meanwhile at Gray's Apartment

Grays POV

I wake up to the sound of running water, shit! If I left the water running in the kitchen again my land lady will kill me!

I rush out of bed and slam open the door, suddenly a wave of water floods into my bedroom, filling my bedroom up with water. What's going on here? I don't see Juvia anywhere, but this is not normal, even for her. There's a window just outside my bedroom, all I need to do is reach it, and if I do my apartment will slowly de flood, probably... I swim to my door, but before I reach it two beady eyed eels swim through the door and slam it closed. What the hell, why are there eels in my apartment?

"Hello Gray," they hiss in sync

"Who are you and how do you know my name" I reply, if these things flooded my apartment I will beat them into next week.

"We are here to deliver a message from Ursula," they continue not acknowledging that I had spoken, "we have found a damsel to complete our story and if you ever want to see her again you have to find us and become the hero of the story in 24 hours."

"What!" I yell, "What fucking story, and who is this frekin damsel."

"You might want to check up on a certain water mage, it would seem she's now missing" they said

An image of a blue haired water mage dressed in a Russian hat and a long furry dress, with hearts in their eyes popped into my mind.

I grabbed the eels with one hand, "where is Juvia", I said menacingly

"You have 24 hours ice boy, or else- well I think you know" they said. Then a bright light shined and the water began swirling down and disappearing, as they were disappearing I heard them say "you will need the necklace to enter the story hero." when the light finally cleared the only signs that they were ever there was my soaked furniture, and a single necklace that was left behind. I picked it up, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, it was just a shell that had been strung on a string, and it seemed like something Juvia would wear. Her face flashed through my mind again, I clutch the necklace in my hand and run towards the guild, don't worry Juvia I think, I will save you.

At the Conbolt house

No POV

The Conbolt house was quiet, Macao and Romeo were fast asleep, and unaware of the 2 figures that had just appeared outside of their home, the 2 figures burst down the door causing Macao to jump out of bed and prepare to fight the mysterious intruders, while Romeo just started stirring still groggy from being awoken so early in the morning.

Macao was the first to speak he cleared his through and said "who are you and what do you want"

The 2 men walked into the room completely ignoring Macao's question. The 2 men looked very similar, they both had small eyes, with a wide nose, bushy red eyebrows and large build and slick red hair, the taller one had a larger nose, while the shorter on was wearing an eye patch. The taller one speaks up "where is Romeo Conbolt" he says.

Romeo POV

I hear a bang and I slowly wake up, I look to the window it was like pitch black outside, who was here at this hour.

I wake up a little more when I hear my name said by one of the intruders, were they looking for me? I walk into the living room and I finally see both of them, they were both at least 2 feet taller than me and I don't recognize them.

They approach me and the shorted one says "Are you Romeo Conbolt?"

My dad rushes to my side and says to them "I don't know who you are, but you need to get out of my house, if you have something to say to my son you can say it in the morning."

As soon as my dad finishes talking they simply brush him aside like he is nothing, I try to rush over to him but am stopped by the guy with the eye patch, "you can help your dad later, we have a message for you."

The taller one starts talking "We have taken you precious sky dragon slayer," they took Wendy! Is this some kind of joke, Wendy is so sweet and nice but she is also super powerful these guys couldn't have taken her down.

"She is going to be the damsel for our story, and you need to be the hero" he continues "and you need to find us in 24 hours or else she dies." What they are going to kill Wendy, and why am I the hero? she is much stronger than I am, are these guys just really sexist? Or what.

They start to disappear and the taller one says "mother Gothel will be waiting, use the token to get into the story" before they completely disappear.

Suddenly I hear a soft clink of something falling to the floor, I turn around and see a hair brush on the floor where the 2 men had disappeared, it was really pretty, it was cream colored with light purple designs, and on the back it had a sun like symbol, this is probably the token they were talking about. I pick up the hair brush and grab a bucket of water to dump on my dad, when he wakes up I tell him what happens and together we run to the guild as fast as we can.

At the Strauss house

Mira's POV

I walk into the house completely exhausted, my shift ended an hour and a half ago but I had to clean up all the mess that Natsu and Gray made in their daily brawl. I go upstairs and change into my pajamas then I walk to the bathroom and brush my teeth and wash my face, before I stumble back to bed, I take a quick peep into Lisanna and Elfman's rooms they were both sleeping soundly. I smile, they both left the guild early after Elfman got beat up by Natsu and Gray, I make my way back to my bedroom and sink into the soft mattress but just as I am about to go to sleep in see something fly into Elfman's room. I bolt up and run over to Elfman's room, the door was locked, ELFMAN, ELFMAN I yell, but I don't hear anything. At this point Lisanna is awake as well and comes up to me and says "what's wrong Mira-nee?"

"I saw something fly into Elfman's room and now the doors locked and he isn't responding," I reply panicked, there is no way I can lose another sibling, not after Lisanna.

Suddenly the door unlocks and Elfman walks out a blank expression on his face, "Elfman" I cry, hugging him around the waist.

"What's wrong Elf-nii chan" says Lisanna

I notice something in his hand, a delicate little spindle, it looks like something that would come from a doll house.

"Where did you get that?" I ask pointing to the spindle in his hand.

He doesn't reply just walks down stairs and gets his coat and shoes, as he is about to leave he turns to us and says "the thing that flew into my room was a bird, and it gave me this" he said gesturing to the spindle in his hand "it told me that Ever is in trouble, I'm going to go to the guild and find her, hopefully this is all a prank." He replies emotionlessly, obviously he is really shaken up by this.

"Well then we will come with you, right Lisanna" I say

"Of course Mira-nee," replies Lisanna "let's go to the Guild Elf-nii chan"

So together we run to the guild looking for Evergreen.

Elfman's POV

I wake up to a bird pecking at my face, what the hell, "shoo" I say trying to move it, and it stumbles back a few feet allowing me to sit up. Then suddenly the bird starts TALKING, WHAT THE HELL! Anyways the bird starts talking and says "I have a message for Elfman Strauss are you him," "yes…" I said "well than Elfman, master Maleficent has taken your beautiful fairy queen." What, Ever is gone "where is she" I growl strangling the bird "I was just about to tell you" it wheezes gasping for air, I let go of the creature, leaving it gasping for air, "you have 10 seconds to tell me where she is," I say "Your Ever has been taken to be the damsel in our story, you need to find her and become the hero in 24 hours or else we will kill her, you need the token to get into the story, good luck" it says disappearing and leaving only a small spindle behind. What, Ever will die if I don't find her, I feel hollow inside, I need to find her. I pick up the spindle and examine it, this is probably the token that stupid bird was talking about. I open my door and walk out and I see Lisanna-nee and Mira-nee outside.

Mira-nee yells Elfman and hugs me, while Lisanna looks at me quizzically then said "What's wrong Elf-nii chan?"

I continue walking downstairs and grab my coat and shoes I am about to walk outside to go and find Ever, but then I see my sisters looking at me sadly, they deserve and explanation. I turn around and tell them what happened in my room. They looked a little bit shocked but then Mira-nee said "well we will come with you then, right Lisanna."

Lisanna replies "of course Mira-nee, Lets go to the guild Elf-nii chan."

A small smile graces my features, no matter what happens I know that they will always be there for me, together we run to the guild, I hope Ever is okay.

Gajeel House

Gajeel POV

I wake up to a persistent knocking at the door, I try to ignore but it doesn't stop "shut up!" I yell and the knocking stops momentarily but then starts back up again, ugh I sigh I roll out of bed and slam open the door. "Who the hell are you and why are you knocking at my door at 2 in the fucking morning." I ask infuriated with the guy.

The guy was small and fat he had a stupidly messed up grin and was obviously shaken by my presence, but seriously if you don't want to deal with a pissed Gajeel don't wake me up at 2 in the freaking morning!

"I'm here to deliver a message" he stammered "eh then get on with it short stack." "We have captured your bookworm to be a damsel in our story, you need to be the hero and you have 24 hours to save her, or she dies, good luck," he continued.

"What did you do with shrimp." I growl pulling him up by the shirt. "you will need the token to enter the story" he says and then, he starts glowing brightly so I drop him and cover my eyes but by the time the light dies down he is gone and all that's left is a delicate red rose in a glass case. I pick it up and examine it gently, it doesn't seem dangerous so I throw it under my arm and run to the guild.

**I hoped you liked it, I'm sorry it took so long. Can you guess whats going to come next, you probably can its a very cliche idea. But any ways please follow favorite and REVIEWWWWW, when you do it makes me work faster. Anyways I'm actually really exited for the next chapter, my OC is cominggggggggg yay! **

**-Angel **


	3. Chapter 2: Story time

**I'm sorry this took so long but i have so much shit going on right now, and i just had no time to work on this but i hope you enjoy **

At the guild hall

No POV

The guild doors slammed open and Erza ran in with Laki trailing not far behind, the guild was almost empty, Mira had gone home long ago, so only Master, Cana and Wakaba were still here. Erza ran over to Master and shook him awake "wahh" he said as she shook him violently

"Juvia, Evergreen, Levy, Wendy and Jellal have been kidnapped by some wack jobs named after fairy tales and we have 24 hours or they die. I don't know what to do normally Levy would do something like this, because they said some shit about a story and he gave me a flower pin and they all were from children's stories and I have no idea where they went or how to save them and I have no idea what to do!" Erza cried finally showing her vulnerable side. "shhh, Erza slow down" master said soothingly. Once she had finally calmed down, he said "ok Erza tell me again what happened, this time slowly."

"Okay" she said "About 25 minutes ago, some people burst into fairy hills, there were 5 of them. One of them was named Gaston and he attacked Levy and they both disappeared somewhere, a woman named Ursala went towards Juvia, she used water magic that turned the water black so Juvia got trapped in it and disappeared. A creepy woman with horns named Maleficent went towards Evergreen, and Evergreen also disappeared, an older woman named Gothel attacked Wendy and she disappeared as well. While this was happening I was fighting some Asian guy that told me that he had captured Jellal and that I need to be the hero and save him within 24 hours or he dies, but he also gave me this." She said pulling out a flower pin.

"hmm, Master said as he examined the object, "it seems to have some powerful magic to it."

"The guy told me that I would need it to enter the story, I think it's some kind of teleporter."

"But how would we activate it?"

"I don't know"

Suddenly the guild doors slammed open again and Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, Mira and Lisanna, and Romeo and Macao ran in panting and yelled Juvia/Levy/Ever/Evergreen/Wendy is in trouble.

"What" they said looking at each other in confusion.

Master POV

I can't believe 5 of my children (and a criminal, but he was important to Erza so ehh…) have been kidnapped for no rhyme or reason, I am shocked how these people could even apprehend them, they were 4 of our strongest wizards.

I look over to see everyone squabbling between themselves worriedly.

"Be quiet" I yell "we will find everyone, we just have to try, because we are fairy tail! And we will not let our nakama be harmed, because we are family!"

Then the guild doors got flung open for the third time in the night, and a revealed a worried Natsu carrying a very beat up and distressed Meledy.

"What happened" I heard Erza yell "someone take her up to the infirmary!" Mira grabbed Meledy under her arm and helped her upstairs.

"Someone took Luce and I was running here when I saw her running in the same direction, but she was so beat up she could barely walk, so I helped her out, apparently someone had kidnapped Jelall and she needed our help" Natsu said, I looked towards Erza who looked like she was going to throw up or cry because of the revelation.

Nether less she continued saying "what happened to Lucy?

"I was sleeping in Lucy's bed and then I woke up and she was gone, I walked around and found some giant pumpkin and Lucy was inside. Then some woman came and said she was the step mother, and that she needed Lucy to complete her story and Lucy was the damsel and I need to become the hero in 24 hours or she dies and then she gave me this shoe and said I needed it to get into the story." I looked down and saw a delicate looking glass shoe… maybe Natsu shouldn't be holding on to it.

Then Gray, Gajeel, Elfman and Romeo stepped forward and said "the same thing happened to me!" Then "don't copy me!"

"Okay" I said "so what happened exactly"

Elfman started "I was sleeping LIKE A MAN!" which earned a sigh from everyone in the room "and some crow flew into my room and told me that Ever was kidnapped and that I needed to save her in 24 hours or she dies and I need to become a hero and she will be a damsel, which I really don't get because she is the farthest thing from a damsel that there is, but anyways the stupid crow said I needed to save Ever in 24 hours and become her hero with this stupid little spindle." He held out a little delicate toy spindle, again who gave the destructive boys delicate objects!

"The same thing happened to me," said Gray "Except they were talking about Juvia… and they flooded my apartment."

"what did you get?" I ask

Gray pulls out a shell shaped necklace from his pocket

"Ok then", I said

"Gajeel, Romeo I assume that the same thing happened to both of you."

"Yeah" they replied, Romeo held out a small hair brush with a golden sun on the back and light purple designs, Gajeel pulled a rose in a glass container out from under his arm.

"Okay, me and Erza have deduced that these tokens are some kind of teleports, and Cana can you go inform the rest of the Raijinshu of Evergreen's predicament."

"Got it." She said and ran out of the guild, surprisingly sober.

Laxus POV

I wake up to a persistent rapping at the door, ugh who is at the door at this hour, "Freedddddd, get the door!" I call.

"I'm going Laxus-sama" I hear him call back

I try to go back to sleep but Cana and Freed are talking loudly at the door. I walk to the door groggily and see a tired looking Cana

"Go home, Cana" I say and shut the door on her

"Wait! Evergreen is in trouble" I hear her yell at the other side of the door.

"What!" I said as I threw open the door

"Thank you, someone kidnapped Evergreen, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Levy and… who else again?'

"Really Cana! You forgot!"

"Give me a break I was drunk when Master was explaining it"

I sighed, I guess I'll ask someone when I get to the guild

"Wait! And Jellal! That was the last person"

"Why Jellal?"

"I think the kidnappers followed some kind of romantic relations."

"Ohhh…."

"Bixslow, Wake up… NOW!" I yell causing a very groggy Bixslow to stumble out of bed

"What?" he replied

"Evergreen's in trouble go get dressed, I'll explain everything on the way."

"Got it boss" says Bixslow swaggering back to his room

"Yes Laxus-sama" replies Freed rushing to get changed.

"Come in Cana, I'll be right back, I just need to go change."

I rush back into my room and grab my usual purple collared shirt and baggy pants as well as my furry coat. I quickly brush my teeth and wash my face then rush back into the living room to see Cana, Bixslow and Freed all waiting for me.

"Let's go." I said

And together we rushed towards the guild while Cana explained what happened to the fairy tail girls… and Jellal…

No POV

The guild was bustling with activity, Laxus and the Raijinshu had arrived a few minutes ago, and everyone was trying to solve the puzzle, unfortunately most of the members were failing miserably as the girls were the smart ones who usually solved puzzles that required some sort of intellect.

So currently the only people that were doing any successful work was Mira and Freed that were discussing ideas that were actually somewhat plausible, as well as Lisanna, Gray, Laxus and Bixlow who were finding books on storybook magic. While the denser members were doing random things that were not really improving the situation. Natsu was running around threatening anyone that hurt "his" Luce, Jet and Droy were panicking over Levy, which was annoying Gajeel who was trying to be productive but just ended up throwing books at Jet and Droy. And Elfman was just screaming about manliness… again.

Lisanna was running around trying to find more magic books when she passed the table that Levy and Lucy were sitting at last night, she bent down and picked up a small strange looking book labeled _Walt Disney's book of Fairy tales. _"What is this?" she asked to herself, picking up the strange book, she turned it over and put it back down and walked away, she met up with Bixslow and talked to him for a while but she couldn't seem to get her mind off of the book. Something about it seemed to be strange, the characters on the front seemed to be drawn weirdly. Suddenly it hit her, she saw four bluenettes on the cover, and she had never read a fairy tale with a blue haired princess! She rushed back to the table and picked up the book. She looked at the cover and gasped in surprise, all of the missing people had somehow ended up on the cover of the book, Evergreen was dressed up as sleeping beauty, and Wendy had long blue hair that was hanging out of a tower, probably Rapunzel. Levy was dressed up as belle, Lucy was dressed up as Cinderella, Juvia was a mermaid, and Jellal was dressed like an ancient Chinese warrior.

"Mira-nee, Freed san, I found everyone." She shouts

"What!" Everyone screams, and they all run towards her.

"Everyone is in this storybook!"

"What?"

"Look," she says showing everyone the front of the book

Everyone looked at the cover with awe and confusion, how did the missing members end up on the front of a story book?

Natsu grabs the book and yells "Why did you kidnap our nakama!"

Lisanna sighed "I don't think the book will answer you Natsu"

"Here Mira-nee Freed san" she continued "There must be some strong magic in the book if it can contain 6 powerful mages."

"Yeah there is some very powerful dark magic in this book." Freed said while opening the book, but when he opened it the pages were all completely blank

"What?" he said confused, flipping through the blank book.

"This is probably how Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, Romeo and Erza will reach everyone," Mira said "It makes complete sense now! The villains brought everyone into this book to play a part, so they probably need to win the story to be set free. And they probably want Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, Romeo and Erza to not enter the story so they automatically win, that must be why they were so cryptic."

"Your theory makes sense Mira but if they can get free by just killing of the kidnapped people, why even bother telling us about their plans." Freed replied

"The magic must force them to say something, because they all said the same things, whoever created this book must have just loved a good story."

"So if everyone is actually in this book how do we get them out?"

"Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, Romeo and Erza will probably have to use those 'token' that they got to enter."

"Makes sense, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, Romeo and Erza can you guys come here please"

Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, Romeo and Erza push their way to the front of the crowd and approached Mira.

"How do you think we will get in" asked Erza

"Wa-Wa Wait a fucking Minute, some of our members got kidnapped and you are here insisting that they got sucked into some stupid book, we should be looking for them not pondering the impossible!" snapped Gray, amazed that everyone was believing this stupid story.

After his burst of rage the book started glowing brightly, the light intensified and it was so bright that no one could stand to look at it, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, Romeo and Erza felt their tokens being pulled out of their grasp but couldn't grab them or else they would be blinded by the crazy light.

The light finally died down to see the 6 tokens were resting lightly in a circle on the cover of the book and from the center of the circle a holographic image appeared. The Hologram was a young girl with big pure green eyes, and long wavy brown hair that almost reached her waist and a flower crown made up small red and orange flowers and fall leaves. She was wearing a long ankle length white dress with a red collar and sash, and small red flats.

She started speaking "Hello my name is November, I am the spirit that has been bound to this book."

Natsu grit his teeth and ran towards the girl screaming "what have you done with Lucy!"

"Natsu stop!" cried Erza, but Natsu just kept running

"Fire dragon iron fist" he yelled aiming for the little girl's head, however he was greatly confused when his fist just passed right through her.

"he's not very bright is he?" asked November

"No" chorused everyone together shaking their heads in mutual agreement

"I'm a spirit Natsu I'm not alive anymore." November said sadly

"But you're a kid."

"Sometimes people die young, there's nothing you can do about it"

"But there is something we can do! That's why we work these jobs, we do it to not only protect our friends, our nakama but also to protect the rest of the citizens so people don't die young and so people aren't killed by others. There is always something that we can do, I can't just accept that children die so young."

"Wow Natsu that was deep." Said Erza

"Yeah, who knew flame head had it in him" said Gray

"What was that popsicle?!"

"I said that.."

"Stop it boys" said Erza causing the boys to tremble in fear

"So anyways, how can we find our friends?" asked Lisanna

"It's pretty simple actually, I already used your high emotion levels to open a gate into the storybook so all you have to do is touch the book, and you will each enter your respective story" she replied

"How do we know what story were in" Asked Romeo

"You will have to guess, you should be able to figure out by your tokens, any other questions"

"No I think were good, we go in their find someone complete the story, beat the villain or something then leave." Said Natsu angrily

"Yup that's pretty much it, but a few tips the villains are kind of screwed up so even though they are forced to follow the storyline, they will try to find ways to kill you. So just try to get away from them as fast as you can until you meet up with your partner." November said.

"So if that's it then you should enter the book soon you only have a few hours left until the story starts so if you enter now you can just wander around try to explore a little." She continued

"If the hero's want to enter then they just need to touch the book and they will be transported there. So everyone please place your hand on the book."

They all approached he book slowly with some people murmuring

"I'm all fired up"

"you rock Natsu-nii"

"The book is MANLY"

"This is so fucking stupid"

And then…

"Jellal… I'll save you"

As soon as they touched the book Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, Romeo and Erza all disappeared into the fairy tale realm of stories.

"I hope their going to be okay." Said Mira worried

"They are all super strong, they will be fine Mira-nee" replied Lisanna.

**Thank you for reading and thanks to everyone who reviewed liked and favorited, it makes me so happy to know what you think of my writing**

**So anyway please like and favorite and REVIEWWWWWW it makes me very happy and a better writer **

**-Angel OUT **


	4. Chapter 4: Tangled Part 1

**Eh I'm backkkkkkk i know its really early and it usually takes at least 2 weeks to update but i am really into this story and i hope i will be able to update soon **

Wendy POV

I wake up with a start, the last thing I remember was being knocked out at fairy hills, I take a look at my surroundings. I'm not in my bedroom at fairy hills, I'm in a small room that has paintings all over the walls, and nice cozy furniture. Why would my kidnapper leave me in a nice room? Like I was expecting a dungeon or cage or something like that, but this I was defiantly not expecting. I sit up and get out of bed, why does my head feel so heavy, I look around and realize that blue hair is draped everywhere, it's all over the floor and it hangs over the furniture. Is that all my hair! What I pull at my hair and see that my hair seems to have grown almost 20 feet in the past few hours.

My first priority should be to cut off all this hair, if this Gothel comes back there is no way I will be able to fight with all of this hair. I look around my room to find anything sharp but I can't find anything so I guess I need to explore a little.

I slowly approach the door and put my ear to it, I don't hear anything outside so I guess that there is no one guarding me. I open the door just a crack, I expect to see something dark or dangerous but instead I see a well-lit stairway I walk out and see a cute little living room. The walls all seem to be covered in paintings again, just like the bed room was, but the room was really humble, with scarcely any furniture, except for a few chairs and cabinets. I search the room but all that was in there was some art supplies, games, books and cleaning supplies, since there is obviously nothing sharp in that room I walk through an arch leading to the kitchen and try to find a knife or scissors. But guess what, there was nothing there, no knives or nothing. I guess I will have to use magic then, I try to summon some wind, but I can't, what? I try again and the same thing happens, that witch must have somehow taken away my magic, but it's weird I don't feel drained or tired like I did at the grand magic games. I'll figure out how to cut my hair later then, I need to leave and find someone who can help me.

Gothel must have been pretty stupid to lock me in a house though, just because I don't have magic, doesn't mean I can't just escape through the window. I throw open the shutters on the window and swing my legs over preparing to jump. But when I look down I see that I am not just 1 or 2 stories above the ground but almost 10 stories up. "Ahhh" I scream and climb back inside hastily, if I had my magic this would be no problem but a normal human can't jump from a 10 story tower and survive. I guess I'm just going to have to find another way down, I didn't see a door when I was exploring but there must be a hidden door somewhere.

I walk towards the stairs to go back upstairs, when I spot a hidden handle under one of the steps, I bend down and pry up the floor board and see a bunch of journals. Curiously I open one of them and see that someone has written dear diary in it. Is this Gothel's diary? No, she hardly seems the type, then whose is it? I open it up and read it, I continue reading all of the journals until I have read every last page, and it seems that I had written all of these journals, I don't know how because I know I didn't but every entry ends with love Wendy, and it describes the long hair and the tower. Maybe I had travelled to a parallel dimension like Lisanna-san and this was their me writing this diary, but some things still don't make sense, why would Gothel want to kidnap me when her daughter is here, maybe the other Wendy died and she needs a replacement? But then what was the deal with the hero and villain thing and why were the rest of the girls kidnapped? I know that there is something big going on here I just can't quite put my finger on it, I remember hearing about someone in a predicament like mine locked in a tower with crazy long hair, I just can't remember where. Ughhh this is so frustrating! Wait, where is everyone? I have been in this stupid tower for almost a day why has no one come yet?

"Wendy, sweetie let down your hair!" Yelled Gothel

I spoke to soon…

"Are you insane, you kidnapped me!"

"Have you forgotten our last fight sweetie." Oh yeah she can teleport, she appeared in front of me with an evil grin and a small basket in her arms.

"I brought back something special for dinner Mushroom soup your favorite!" she called waltzing into the kitchen.

"Are you seriously joking, you KIDNAPPED me and you expect me to stay for dinner, no way."

"You are leaving the tower…?"

"yes of course I'm not staying here with someone that kidnapped me, I'm going back to fairy tail."

"oh Wendy, my little Wendy, you want to go outside." She says closing the window, and cutting of my escape route. But suddenly she starts doing the last thing that I could possibly imagine her doing, she starts singing.

"Look at you, as fragile as a flower, still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower" she said twirling me around, I am really confused what is with this woman she doesn't even know me.

"I don't know actually"

"That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear. Guess I always knew this day was coming, knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest. Soon, but not yet" she sings walking around the room closing all the lights and eventually leaving me in the dark

"But"

"Shh! Trust me, pet, Mother knows best. Mother knows best, listen to your mother, it's a scary world out there" she continues circling around me, she is not my mother! Grandine is my mother not this wakadoo.

"Mother knows best. One way or another, something will go wrong, I swear" she keeps singing, I hear a shing and I quickly move out of the way of a knife that was been thrown towards my head.

"What?' I say confused if she thinks I am her daughter why is she throwing knives at me.

"Ruffians, thugs" two more knives

"Poison ivy, quicksand" two more, this time one grazed my arm

"Cannibals and snakes" the knives are coming from everywhere I'm at a huge disadvantage because she can teleport and I can't see her.

"The plague" I knife hits my knee

"Ughh"

"Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth, and stop, no more, you'll just upset me" the knives stop, I rip a piece of fabric from my dress and tie it around my knee

"Mother's right here, mother will protect you, darling, here's what I suggest, skip the drama, stay with mama, mother knows best." She sings finally revealing herself, only to disappear a moment later.

Take it from your mumsy, on your own, you won't survive. Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy, please, they'll eat you up alive! Gullible, naÎve, positively grubby, ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague. Plus, I believe gettin' kinda chubby I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you. Mother understands, mother's here to help you. All I have is one request," she finishes appearing into the spotlight

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again."

"I don't belong here and you're not my mother, im leaving" I yelled marching off to the window

"Get back here" she yells grabbing my hair "you are to never leave this tower!"

I cower back in fear this woman seems to be a devil, no this isn't right, I am a dragon slayer of fairy tail I am stronger than this.

"No" I yell punching her in the face and grabbing my seemingly endless amount of hair

Romeo POV

I put my hand on the book and feel a strange sensation bubbling in my stomach, oh no this is not going to be pleasant, I think to myself. And guess what, the next 4 minutes of my life was a very unpleasant journey into a storybook.

I am dropped down at the very top of a castle, with huge towers and beautiful blue and red roofs, and flags with the sun symbol flying.

"Ahem" I hear someone cough I turn around and see 2 goons behind me both of them almost Identical with the same red hair and fat noses

"Are we going to steal the crown or what" said one of the goons

Crown? Oh yeah I remember this story, it must be Rapunzel, I'm supposed to play the thief, and 'accidentally' find Rapunzel's tower.

"Oh yeah, got it boys hoist me down." I say attaching a rope to my belt

They lower me down the skylight and I grab the crown without difficulty, but as I was going back up I hear someone sneeze and out of habit I say "bless you" out of habit

The guard turns around and says "thanks" but by the time he realizes what happened, I'm gone.

We run towards the forest and we hear some footsteps and shouting behind us, I turn around and see the palace guards chasing us, I turn back around and see a cliff, I stop quickly but I still crash into the cliff.

Well this could be a problem, I just need to think like Natsu-nii… and okay I think I got this.

"ehh, boys hoist me up"

"Give us the crown first"

"Fine, here" I said giving them the crown. I start climbing over them, but then I realize I will probably need the crown to help Wendy, I grab the satchel and run for my life. But I'm not the bad guy, I didn't chose to steal the stupid crown I just need to find Wendy.

I turn around and see that I had lost most of the soldiers except for that one stupid horse, dam it

I keep running looking for something that somewhat resembles a tower, and trying to lose the stupid horse, but the horse seems to be more intelligent than most of the riders.

I jump through a grove of trees and run down along the river and I finally seem to have lost the horse, I lean against a wall, I lean against it but I stumble and fall through were the wall is supposed to be there is a passage leading somewhere, I hear a neigh in the distance and run into the passage hopping to lose him, but unfortunately he followed me through the passageway

"Get away from me you stupid horse!" I yell

"Romeo!" I hear someone call, I think that's Wendy!

I run into a clearing and see a tall tower with Wendy at the top, "Wendy why are you in a tower" I call up sighing

"I don't know I just woke up here!" I hear her yell down "Look out below Romeo!" she continues

Wait, "what?"

I look up and see her sliding down from the tower as gracefully as an angel, using her 20 feet of hair as a rope, wait 20 feet of hair! When did that happen, I guess the story probably caused that, I'll explain it to her later.

She turns around and looks a little frightened so I turn around and see some random woman looking super mad, and that stupid horse about to attack, well this isn't good

Suddenly Wendy grabs my arm and yells "RUNNNNNN"

At the tower

Wendy POV

I hear a rustle outside followed by someone screaming "Get away from me you stupid horse!" That's Romeo!

"Romeo" I call out running towards the window

"Wendy why are you in a tower?"

"I don't know I just woke up here!" I turn around and see Gothel recovering this isn't good, suddenly I get an idea

"Look out below Romeo!"

"what?'

I really hope this works, I wrap my hair around the hook attached to the wall, and jump down using my hair as a rope.

Romeo just stared at me in awe, I turned around and saw the horse that chased Romeo in about to charge at us and Gothel teleporting down looking really mad, so I grabbed his arm and yelled "RUNNNNNN" and ran as fast as I could.

Gothel POV

I see the 2 little fairies have met up, I was hoping to kill her before this happened but she happened to be a little stronger than I thought, seriously dam this stupid story line, they should be heading to the snuggly duckling next I'll make sure they die then. This time I will be free.

**Anyway i hope you like it I'm thinking of doing Gruvia in the little Mermaid next but no promises and as always please favorite and follow it makes me happy and REVIEWWWWWWWWW i love it when people review it gives me more motivation to write**

**And if your still reading i love you right now because no one ever reads this far into the authors note, so thank you and if your willing to listen then you can read on because i really need to rant about something and i need to get it off my chest, I am really stressed right now because not only do i have a lot of school shit to deal with but i also have some other problems, so if you don't get an update email for a while its probably just because i don't have time and i am super stressed right now, in fact i am supposed to be doing and English paper right now but this seemed like a better alternative **

**Bye Bye **

**XOXO**

**Angel **


	5. Authors note

Hello minna, unfortunately this is not the long awaited chapter, and i am very sorry about that

but unfortunately i am very busy with school so i haven't had time to work on it, also i have a major case of writers block so if u guys have any sugestions u can PM me or just post a review i will see it.

i really want to finish this chapter soon, but as i said before i am super busy so i probably wont post it until early to mid February once exams are over.

Again I am REALLYYYYYYY sorry about this but i am just so busy so i cant update

XOXO, Angel

PS Still love all of you guys


End file.
